Girl Meets: Science Fair Project
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Farkle ends up seeing a flyer for a science fair and wants to do the best project yet that even he dose not even flurt with Riley and Maya. What will his project be and will he win the science fair? Only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

I dont own, work for, know anyone who owns or works for Disney and Disney's Girl Meets World in any way. This is part one of two. Also I desided to go back before season one even started.

* * *

It was a Monday and there was only two hours left before school began and thirteen year old Farkle Minkus was walking down the halls. Farkle always shows up to school early even before the teachers arrive. It was one of his other Farkle times other then going in front of class and taking over. As he was walking around he was on edge as he can't wait to learn something new. Even though most likely he will know whatever the teachers plan on teaching of the day.

As he counted to walk the school hallways he seen something that was not there Friday. It was a flyer about a science fair. His young eyes lit up seeing the flyer. Not only will he have the chance to win ten thousand dollars but the winning project will be in Science Magazine. Farkle did not care about the money as his family is super rich. Farkle never told anyone that he was not even to his close friends Riley and Maya. At the time Lucas was still living in Texas and have not yet got transferred for getting into a fight that had him be held back a year.

Luckily for Farkle he had two things going for him. One the science fair was three months away, giving him plenty of time to work on his project, and two he had access to things most people don't. Now the question is what will young Farkle do for the science fair? Farkle wrote down plenty of ideas for projects but then thought none of them where good enough.

As the school day went on the more he thought what could he do. Farkle was not his full self even if he answers every question right. It was just normally he would just jump at the chance to answer the question and even add more details to the answers. He was so focused on ideas for his project he did not even flirt with Riley and Maya. The girls took notice of this and had to say something, but they never got the chance until lunch time.

During lunch Farkle hardly eat as he just wrote more ideas for his project. With that he went in more detail on what he would need. Riley and Maya tried to talk to Farkle but they hardly got any answers from him. They soon found out that Farkle was planning on a project for the science fair. Once they knew that they knew Farkle wont be all there until the fair was over with. During gym class Farkle got lucky as they where just going to run laps. Even without his note book he was still coming up with ideas.

Once he was home Farkle looked at the list and then thought none of the ideas was not good enough as well. Farkle decided to take a nap to rest his brain. Once he woke up he was back at thinking of ideas. As he was thinking on what he could do he came across a Doctor Who marathon. Farkle decided to rest his bran while he relaxed watching Doctor Who. As he was watching the show an idea came to him when he was seeing the TARDIS. Farkle smiled and thought what if he can make his own TARDIS and go forward and back to time. For sure he will win the science far and maybe even get the Noble Peace Prize.

After hours and two months Farkle had finished his own time machine. This one however did not look like the TARDIS from Doctor Who. Now it comes to testing it. The only problem was where to go? Farkle decided to use a random generator for his fate. Once he got the date and location for the time machine he took a deep breath. He thought it would be best to leave a note behind for his parents just incase anything happened to him.

Once the note was ready he set up a camera to document the test. He looked at the camera and took another deep breath before hitting the record button and stepping back.

"I Farkle Minkus have just invented a time machine. I came up with the idea when watching Doctor Who to think of a project to do for the science fair. When I seen the TARDIS it gave me the idea to build my own. Of course as you can see it dose not even look like the TARDIS for those Doctor Who fans out there. I do hope if it works I be able to return back. If not I will no longer be exist. If that is the case I will truly miss you all."

Farkle soon stopped the recoding. He looked at his time machine and closed his eyes. His eyes remained closed for awhile before he opened them. He knows there is no turning back now as he must find out if his project works. He set the date and got ready what's waiting for him on the other side.

* * *

 **I** **hope you enjoyed this story so far. Please let me know by review thats open to all that are not haters or by PM if you are not a hateful member. Not a member, its free to be one :) Plese feel free to read my other stories as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

3/10/1993 Philadelphia

In a basement a boy was trying to build his own time machine but as he was about to do a test his machine was acting crazy. The boy did not know what to make of this and he soon decided to take cover. Once the smoke cleared the boy got up. He was glad no one was home at the time. The boy's eyes widen as he saw someone coming out of his own time machine. Once he saw this he fainted.

"I can't believe it worked. Now where am I?

Farkle soon seen the fainted boy and saw a near by couch. He did his best to move the fainted boy onto the couch. Once he was on Farkle then saw a fridge and hoped it had a bottle of water for the boy and luckily it did. Well he hoped it was water. Farkle soon put the bottle to the side for when the boy wakes up. Farkle soon started to look around in the basement. When the boy woke up he notice he was no longer on the floor but the small couch with the mystery person's back towards him looking at the time machine.

"Who are you and where did you come from?"

Farkle jumped a little and turned his attention towards the boy and walk towards him. The boy did not know what this mystery person was about to do. Once Farkle was near the boy he grabbed the bottle of water and handed it to the boy.

"Don't worry it's just water I hope. I got it from your fridge over there."

Farkle soon pointed to the fridge and the boy took it. He decided to give out a fake name just to play it safe.

"to answer your question my name is John and normally you won't believe where I come from but based on what I am seeing I think you will I am from New York in two thousand fourteen."

"Wow so it worked my time machine worked. Sorry that it got you still testing the bugs out. I'm Steve by the way."

The boy lied about his name just like Farkle did. The boy really did not know why he lied about his name. Maybe it was because it was a security thing or something else. The boy's real name happens to be Stuart Minkus.

"Um well Steve I used my own time machine and it sent me here. I guess they both ended up connecting together."

The two began to talk about stuff and as they did Stuart could not help keep his eyes off of Farkle. Normally Stuart would go after his dream girl Topanga but at times he had some fallings towards bad boy Shawn or his sidekick Cory. Stuart was confused about his sexual orientation. He though most of the girls he saw was hot and when it came to the boys some of them where cute and even hot. Stuart just thought it was just his hormones as he is going throw puberty. As for Farkle he was going throw the same thing.

All of a sudden Stuart kissed Farkle. Farkle for one was shocked as he took a step back. Farkle never thought he be kissed by anyone and definitely not from a boy. Farkle did not know what to do. Part of him wanted to go back to his time and never return. The other part kinda liked it.

"Sorry about that I don't know what came over me. I guess I just I just wanted to know what kissing was like. I know I probably won't be kissed anytime soon so I decided to take a risk."

"Like an experiment."

"Yes like an experiment. If it's ok with you we can continue to experimenting to see where things lead. You know just for research."

"Well there could be science behind this research that we should know so when the time comes we know what to do."

"Exactly."

Farkle took a steep forward and just looked into Stuart's eyes. The two soon began to kiss this time the kiss was longer. The kiss was starting to control them as their hands start to move all over each others bodies. Their hands soon rested on each others asses. It was like they could read each others thoughts as they both started to squeeze the other's ass. Soon their tongs got involved as their kiss counted.

Stuart then managed to unbuttoned Farkle's pants and pull them down along with his boxers. Once the kissing broke the boys looked down to see Farkle's hard five inch dick. Something really took over Stuart as he went on his knees and started to suck away on Farkle's dick. Farkle never thought it whould go this far as he began to moan. Not even Stuart, it just happed.

Every time Farkle would moan it just made Stuart suck even faster. Soon Farkle's hands was on the back off Stuart's head as he sucked away. After a few more sucks Farkle was on edge and soon ened up shooing his small amount of watery cum. It was not even much to swallow as Stuart tasted it. He soon pulled off of Farkle and looked at him.

"Was that too far what I did?"

Stuart soon got up and was surprised that Farkle was kissing him. The kissing was back on until Farkle undid Stuart's belt and pants before pulling them down reveling his tightly whites with an oddviouse bulge. This Time Farkle was on his knees pulling down the underwear to revel Stuart's four and a half inch dick.

Without thinking about it Farkle just started to suck away accusing Stuart to moan. Something in Stuart made him face fuck Farkle but Farkle did not mind. The faster Stuart face fucked Farkle the more he moaned. Soon enough Stuart began to be on his edge and just like Farkle he too came with his watery cum. Farkle soon stood up and they kissed one final time before pulling up their boxers/undies and pants.

"Well that was something." Stuart said.

"I say. I hate to do this but I better get back home. Hope to see you again."

With that the boys hugged and Farkle went into the time machine on hopes it will send him back home which it did.

 **I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you think by revew thats open to All non haters or PM me if you arw a non hater member. Not a member, its free to be one :) Plese feel free to read my other stories as well.**


End file.
